


Never Reaching the End

by salakavala



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: To give and to receive; Dorian is appreciative of Bull.It's a good thing they have.





	Never Reaching the End

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is, of course, a line from Nights in White Satin by the Moody Blues. Also, I broke my own oath to myself to never write smut again. Oh well - carpe diem!

Bull knew that the way Dorian kept tugging at his restraints and writhing his body was mostly for his benefit – Dorian knew how Bull loved it when he did that. Oh, he always responded beautifully with his body, but now he was doing it purposefully, Bull could tell. How – he wasn’t sure. Call it a gut feeling. Dorian had used to be pretty reserved when they’d just started doing what they were doing, even in his behaviour in bed. His mind had been constantly on the watch, trying to play it to some rules Bull could only guess about, and it had held him back, kept him unable to relax and just give in to the feeling. It had taken no small amount of work from them both to reach the level of comfort they were at now.

So Dorian was doing it now, subtly tensing and relaxing and overall presenting himself in all the right ways, and Bull showed his appreciation by gripping his own balls tighter and groaning low in his throat.

“Ahh,” breathed Dorian, and this time the jerk of his hands, bound above his head, was involuntary. The muscles on his thighs flexed on Bull’s each side. His eyes, a bit glossy, were transfixed on Bull’s hands, instead of his cock. Worth noting, that.

“I want to see what you do to yourself when you’re thinking of me,” Dorian had said earlier that day, confident and a little cheeky. He hadn’t asked – _do you_ – he had assumed. Expected, to be thought of like that. He’d idly traced his finger along the blood grooves on Bull’s axe, where Bull had dismantled it on a working bench for cleaning, and kept his eyes on Bull. Damn if his little knowing smirk hadn’t been the hottest thing Bull had ever seen.

And Bull was not going to say no to that so -

So here they were, Dorian on his back on Bull’s bed, hard, hands tied to the headboard; Bull, standing on his knees between Dorian’s thighs, pleasuring himself with his own hand and getting equal pleasure in Dorian’s intent gaze, how he ached to touch, and couldn’t. Shit, pretty flattering, how hot and bothered Dorian had got by just watching him, untouched.

Bull gave himself a few harder and faster strokes, then closed his fist around the head with a deep grunt. The grunt was for mostly for Dorian’s benefit; for all he could be quiet during sex, the guy absolutely loved the sounds of it – the rustle of the sheets, smacking of skin against skin, Bull’s vocal appreciation.

“ _Bull._ ” Dorian’s whole body tensed with less intent and more need. It was rewarding in a way Bull felt deep in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah,” he said, tugging at his cock faster again, eye on Dorian’s parted lips, his throat, his eyes. So good, he was so good -- “ _Fuck,_ yeah, Dorian, just like that --”

Dorian moaned and bucked his hips, and Bull was close, so fucking close now.

“Gonna come on your chest, sweetheart,” he gritted out, and Dorian’s response was a breathy, enthusiastic “ _yes!_ ”.

Bull squeezed his balls with one hand pulled at the skin on the tip with the other, and let himself come apart. His eye fell shut for a moment as release washed over him, and when he opened it again, Dorian’s gaze was steady on his face.

He sat down on his heels to catch his breath, and admired his work: his spend marking Dorian’s dark stomach, Dorian’s dick still hard and leaking a bit. He was gorgeous like that. And it was Bull’s bed he’d come to – not to be pleasured himself, but to see Bull’s pleasure. Just looking at him made Bull’s now soft cock want to stir again.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he said, and Dorian stared at him for a second, then laughed and dropped his head back on the pillow.

“And you are absolutely ludicrous,” he informed Bull, slightly breathless, smiling so that the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Quite so, in fact. Oh, and a rather breathtaking sight, too, I shall have you informed, although in all probability you know that already and all I’ve done is boost your already impressive ego.”

Bull grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Dorian tugged at his restraints again. “Now, much deserved praise given and received, don’t you think there is something else in want of your attention here?”

Just in case Bull didn’t get the hint, he rolled his hips. _How_ , thought Bull, looking at him, _did_ _this come to be_ _?_

“I’m not gonna get you off,” he said, and Dorian’s face changed from eager to indignant in an instant. His face always was amusingly expressive, Bull could watch it all night long. Could watch it all day long, too, given chance.

“ _Pardon me_?” Dorian made an awkward attempt to bump Bull in the side with one of his knees.

Bull put his palm on the bent knee and squeezed it lightly. “Yet,” he added, and got to watch Dorian’s face change again, from indignant to absolutely delighted in one moment.

“Yet?” Dorian asked, and his eyes downright glinted at that, and shit, Bull had no idea how he had landed this wonderful mage in his bed, but he knew that he sure as fuck wanted to keep him there. Take him apart one orgasm at a time. Feed him grapes, afterwards, rub his footsies, just, just do right by him.

“Yet,” he repeated, and leant over Dorian, his chest smearing the mess on Dorian’s belly even more and his hands trapping the mage’s head between them. He angled his face to press his mouth to Dorian’s ear.

“I’m gonna work your body, sweetheart. Take you to the edge and back, and do it again, and again, and again, use my hands until you’re beside yourself with how good you feel. And then you’re gonna use your pretty mouth to make me hard again.”

Dorian made a small, throaty sound, and Bull could not help responding in kind, feeling the twitch of Dorian’s cock against his hip. He bit at Dorian’s ear, tugged at it gently with his teeth. “And then I’m gonna give it to you. Give it slow, and deep, and hard. Come inside you, mark you from the inside too. How’s it for you?”

“Oh,” Dorian breathed, shifting his head so that his lips brushed against the side of Bull’s cheek. “Oh, Bull, _please_.”

“Yeah.” Bull turned his face to meet him in a kiss. “Gonna take my sweet time with you.”

They had it, time; as much as they wanted. Outside, the world might be ending, but in Bull’s bed the night was still young.

 

*


End file.
